


Gone, Day 3 Miya Twins Week 2020

by MorbidArcana



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #miyatwinsweek, #miyatwinsweek2020, This is angst because y e s, This is based on FEED 2017, h a l l u c i n a t i o n s, it's confusing at first but you'll get it, miya twins foreverlol, please read my notes if you're still confused, plz don't hate on me, there is no happy ending, this is based on my basic knowledge, warning: the mention of anorexia is common in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidArcana/pseuds/MorbidArcana
Summary: Day 3. Hunger. (Gone) ✔"Ah, sorry 'bout that, I got carried away. Anyways, see ya tomorrow Kita-san, Rin." Atsumu bowed apologetically and turned the other direction to head back home. He spied Osamu beside him who gave him a small thumbs up."Thanks 'Samu."unbeknownst to Atsumu, Kita and Suna heard that last bit. And they both frowned in confusion."Huh?"(Just a Miya Twins one shot for the gist of it. This is not like any of my other fanfics so don't expect something else. This is wholesome brother content-)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Gone, Day 3 Miya Twins Week 2020

˗ ˋˏ ♔ ˎˊ˗

❝ _Gone_ ❞ 

༻ ༒ ༺

**ATUSMU MIYA DOESN'T BELIEVE IN SPIRITS.**

**|**

**|**

**|**

Nor does he believe that people could communicate with them through whatever mystical séance technique they use. The dead are the dead and the living are the living, there is no in-between, no limbo, no heaven or hell.

Atsumu thinks that when people die, all they see is darkness.

A darkness that would envelope the person, trap them in a fold. Almost like a book, opening in closing except their page would never be found again. Their lives were like candles; beautiful and bright, brimming with ecstasy but then once the fire burns and the wax nubs out, everything turns as pitch black as the void to nowhere, leaving the candle forgotten.

There wasn't an exception, not one.

"Oi, mum's calling ya to eat, I'm hungry too so get me sumthin while ya at it." Osamu Miya glowered at his twin brother who was currently listening to music while studying for the god-awful exam that was coming up. Hearing Osamu's voice, Atsumu peeked up from his papers for once and shot him a playful glare.

"Nuh ah, if yer want it get it yerself." Atsumu mumbled, shifting in his seat and placing his pencil in his mouth. His brother scoffed loudly.

"Ya know I can't do that, ya gotta get it for me." Osamu sat up from their bed and trotted over to his brother, plopping down next to him. His original hair color had slightly grown back and was mingling with the silver strands of hair, it was quite weird of him not to re-dye it back to it's grey shade or even try to find a dye that suited his original hair color so he didn't look ridiculous.

Atsumu had the urge to touch the strands.

"Aight, aight, I'll go get somefin to eat." Atsumu said, dismissing his brother's smug look as he paused his music with his thumb and stood up from his small comforter, waving to his twin one last time before he exited his bedroom. Atsumu closed his door shyly and bounced down the hallway towards the staircase which he eagerly descended one step at a time until the vintage looking dining room filled his peripheral vision.

"Atsumu! You came just in time!" A tall young woman with sleek brown hair turned around with a ceramic dish in her hand, her smile was prominent on her features and made her skin glow twice as bright as she handed Atsumu a plate of mouthwatering, steaming chicken and rice.

Atsumu stared at the food.

"Ah hah, well you see mom. I still have more work to do upstairs for my exam, do you mind if I bring the food up with me?" The blonde scratched the back of his neck feverishly. His mom laughed adoringly and patted his shoulder, pushing the plate of food into his hands.

"Of course Atsumu, anything for you."

As the blonde smiled back up at his mother, he could've sworn he saw tears brimming her eyes but it was too small to tell if it was actually droplets forming or the light playing tricks on him.

If it was tears though, why would she be sad?

There was nothing to be sad about.

Atsumu gave her a diminutive 'thanks' before speed-walking upstairs in a hurry to give Osamu the piping hot food. Atsumu wasted no time in kicking the door down and low and behold there he was, playing with one of the blonde's favorite pencils as if it was some fascinating new invention.

Osamu seemed to notice his brother's presence, however he chose to ignore it and instead stare intently at the bite marks that littered the peice of wood.

"Yer biting yer pencil again." The grey haired boy pointed out causing Atsumu to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, Ju's eat yer food." Atsumu placed the plate of food infront of Osamu and watched the silvernette's eyes sparkle before he inhaled the food like there was no tomorrow.

Watching this made his heart warm.

But it also fractured it just a little more.

______________________

Sweat.

It's something normal to do when you're playing volleyball, actually, everyone sweats when engaging in _any_ psychical or high stress leveled activity.

But Atsumu was sweating more than usual and he felt weaker, slower, out of breath.

It was almost as if he was slowly dying inside.

"Atsumu-kun, are you okay?" 

The blonde turned his head left, not realizing that his body was shaking with need to rest and his eyes were a bit droopier than normal. Suna Rintarou shot him a confused and curious glance. Not once had he ever seen Atsumu like this- Actually, he's not once seen Atsumu so powerless for a whole month in a row.

 _He recovered too quickly_ Rintaro thought.

"Stop worry'in about me ya worrywart. I'm fine, ju's a little tired ya know? I spent most of my time study'in for tomorrow's exams. Can't fail 'em now can we?" Atsumu _lied_ , his mouth curled up into one of his leering grins that usually made Suna scrunch his nose up in distaste however instead of his usual reaction, Suna frowned harder.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda outta it after it happened."

"I don't know whacha talk'in about." Atsumu hummed, opening his locker by inserting the right combination of numbers; 1051995.

"I-"

"Is something the matter?" A calm yet authoritative voice spoke from behind the two causing Atsumu to straighten up his posture just a little. Kita Shinsuke eyed the both of them curiously, wondering what made Atsumu so tense. After all, Kita solely came here when he noticed one of Atsumu's many anxious ticks; tapping his left foot against the ground at an abnormal rate.

"N-Nothing Kita-san." Atsumu sputtered out, ripping his eyes towards the now seemingly interesting ground, not wanting to make eye contact with his scary captain.

Kita narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Atsumu, you've lost quite a bit of weight.... Is there something-"

A slam cut Kita mid sentence as Atsumu thrusted the door of his locker forwards with angered force. He felt the familiar twitch in his fist which wasn't a good sign. Normally Osamu would come and help him in this situation but Atsumu couldn't find him anywhere-

"'Tsumu, stop it."

_Ah, there he was._

Atsumu turned his head to the side and saw his brother placing a warm hand on his shoulder, a small, comforting smile fluttered onto his pale face and Atsumu felt less tense than before. 

Kita and Suna watched in amazement as Atsumu slowly loosened is knots, untying his anger and letting it drain right out of him like rain spilling from a plastic bucket. He felt every single ounce of tension leave his body and he was quite pleased with himself as he opened his eyes and smiled up at his teammates.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, I got carried away. Anyways, see ya tomorrow Kita-san, Rin." Atsumu bowed apologetically and turned the other direction to head back home. He spied Osamu beside him who gave him a small thumbs up.

"Thanks 'Samu."

unbeknownst to Atsumu, Kita and Suna heard that last bit. And they both frowned in confusion.

_"Huh?"_

______________________

Atsumu went home smiling, talking animatedly to his brother who agreed or disagreed with whatever Atsumu had to say. Although, talking with his brother had always somehow gained him suspicious and strange looks, Atsumu had never backed out of a conversion he was having with _himself._

"And then when Rin hung up Kita said: Aran stole your phone and re-named yer boyfriend Daddy in yer contacts- and you couldn't imagine what Rin's face looked like when 'e called 'em! He was like the living imprint of a tomato! It was hilarious!" Atsumu laughed and his brother chuckled alongside him too, ruffling his hair slightly when Atsumu finished his story.

"Ya know, yer stories are always the best." Osamu complimented and Atsumu practically beamed with joy.

"Yer stories are jus' as amazing."

Osamu smiled sadly.

When he arrived at his house, it was almost past Atsumu's curfew. He had, indeed gone out to a ramen place with Osamu and ordered one bowl just for him. Atsumu didn't need to eat since he found watching his brother eat made him happy and full enough. He wanted Osamu to be happy and if that meant sacrificing his food than so be it.

Atsumu took off his scarf and laid carefully placed it on the door hanger at the main entrance, slipping off his shoes and placing them on the tray that his family provided.

When Atsumu finally walked into the living room, he wasn't greeted with a usual 'Hello Atsumu! how's your day?' instead, he was greeted with a pale faced woman.

That woman being Atsumu's mother.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"Erm.. Somefin wrong?" Atsumu broke the silence and his mother didn't even flinch, instead, she lifted her head up and her gaze met his.

Puffy, her eyes were puffy. Puffy from crying so much, probably. He could also see a small mark on her forehead where he thinks she massaged her thumb with.

Atsumu's mother was usually cheery and over the top, although he'd never seen his mother like this before, actually, maybe he did, but he didn't quite recall the memory quite vividly.

"Atsumu... Be honest with me.." His mother's rasped voice scorched his heart. He didn't like seeing her like this. He hated seeing her cry, seeing her scared and timid.

"When was the last time you ate?"

The question rung through Atsumu's ears, although he couldn't quite tell if the ringing was from the words she said or the long silence that followed it. Everything felt odd, he felt weird and out of place for some reason.

"'Tsumu lie to her."

Atsumu turned his head slightly and was met with his brother's pleading eyes. Atsumu bit his lip harshly.

"'Tsumu, lie to her or else I'm gonna dissapear."

Now Osamu's voice was more urgent, more desperate. He could practically feel the pain and panic radiating off Osamu as he continued to pester Atsumu into lying.

_Lie, Lie, Lie._

_Lie or he will dissapear._

"Why are you not answering me?" His mother's voice broke him from his trance. The blonde turned his body towards his mother's figure that sat on the couch, her hands cradling each other and tears streaming down her face. Her voice was more serious than before.

"Whatdaya mean? I'm jus' talkin to Samu."

_Shit._

Osamu kicked Atsumu's legs and Atsumu bent a little from the contact, wincing as his brother grabbed his shoulders and whirled him around.

"What the fuck?! I told you not to-"

"Atsumu, why are you moving like that? And what do you mean by _Samu?_ " Mrs. Miya cut off, standing up from her position and approaching the blonde. Osamu scowled up at his mother and placed a hand on Atsumu's shoulder, guiding him backwards and away from their parent.

"N-Nothing-" Atsumu tried to cover up, hugging his surprisingly thin waist as if it was his only comfort. His mom narrowed her eyes towards his arms.

"Atsumu Miya, Take off your shirt right now."

The statement caught the blonde by surprise, he had never in a million years thought he'd ever hear someone tell him that, not to mention his mother.

"I-"

"Take off your fucking shirt. This is a serious manner and I'm not going to tolerate any objections." His mother demanded, stepping a bit closer to him but not enough to set off his flight instincts, instead, she set off his defensive alarm.

"Don't show her Tsumu, run, run. Ya have to run Tsumu or i'll dissapear." Osamu's voice cracked slightly in the middle of the sentence and Atsumu was feeling worse and worse by the minuet.

He was so confused.

Why did his mother want him to take off his shirt?

Why was she ignoring Osamu?

Why was she-

Before he had time to think a little more his shirt was yanked up and thrown off his head. Atsumu didn't have time to register it before he heard his mother suck in a sharp breath.

Bones.

Those were all Atsumu's chest showcased.

He was unhealthily thin, his side had a small bruise on it and his skin looked as pale as paper.

He heard his brother scream something, but he couldn't comprehend it.

When did he get so thin?

He never noticed..

His vision started to blur slightly, although he didn't know why. He didn't feel sad did he? So why did he feel tears fall down his cheeks? Why weren't they stopping?

"Osamu..." The blonde breathed out, turning to his side and unquestionably, his brother was at his side: A horror struck look etched onto his features. His widened, pale eyes snapped towards his brother's hastily.

"You fucking asshole..." was all Osamu muttered out before he suddenly pushed Atsumu backwards against the coffee table, breaking the glass peice of furniture with a loud shatter. Atsumu howled in pain as he felt the glass pierce every part of his body. His mother screamed loudly before running towards Atsumu's body to help him, her tears weren't flowing but Atsumu's still were.

"You DICKHEAD! I told you to never mention me! You fucking disgrace! How many times have I told you that I was going to dissapear if ya said so!" Osamu shouted and Atsumu flinched.

"YER THE DICKHEAD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE LIKE THIS!" Atsumu shouted at his brother who was behind his mother, shaking in anger. The brunette woman shot him a concerned and anxious look.

"Atsumu who are you-"

"AND, YER ALWAYS TAKING MY FOOD! LOOK AT ME! S'ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" the blond added to his sentence, his chest heaving. He didn't notice the large gashes that penetrated his skin, nor did he notice the scary amount of blood that was pooling from his body.

"Well lookie what he have 'ere. Some desperate bitch who can't remember shit cries over the littlest of things but never cried when his brother fucking died from his own doing." Osamu's voice was dangerous, venomly even and Atsumu felt a sword thrust itself into his chest.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD! STOP SAYING YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE Y-"

"ATSUMU BE QUIET!" His brown eyes snapped toward's his mother's grey one's and he could see the pertification that laced itself upon her features. She looked so alarmed and so worried to the point he started to get worried too.

"Atsumu, who are you talking to?!" She asked urgently, looking at Osamu but Atsumu found it odd that she didn't acknowledge her son.

"I'm talkin to Osamu of course, don't cha see him? He's right there!" Atsumu pointed at his brother who had tears streaming down his face.

Atsumu's mother let out a chocked sob.

"No, no, no,no." She said, cupping her son's face in her hands and turning it away from where Osamu was standing. Her hands were shaking and it was so bad that even when pressure was applied it didn't stop.

"Atsumu sweetie, Osamu's not really there." Her voice was so soft and so gentile that Atsumu felt lulled by it. But confusion started to swarm Atsumu's mind as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Wh-What do you mean he's-"

"Atsumu... Osamu is dead."

And then it came crashing down onto him.

The loud music, the alcohol, the sweat and the grime. It was like his senses came back all at once as his memory hit the refresh button. He remembered it all, remembered that he and Osamu got into their car, that Atsumu started fighting with Osamu and then next thing Atsumu knew he felt an excruciating force slam against their car.

And then it was black.

"N-no h-he's-" Atsumu managed to rip his face from his mother's hands, at this point, the pain in his body was outweighed by the emotional pain in tons. He didn't feel the sharp glass digging into his skin, instead he felt someone squeeze his heart with their bare hand and pop the inner organs of his stomach.

When Atsumu looked over his mother's shoulder. He expected to see Osamu's dissapointed face, after all he was always there in the room with him, no matter how many fights he got into with him.

**But, he was simply gone.**

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________
> 
> Anorexia: is both an eating disorder and a metabolic condition that results in excessive weight-loss and extreme thinness caused by self-starvation. The symptoms Thin appearance, Fatigue, Insomnia, irregular heart problems, hallucinations, etc.
> 
> This book was inspired by the movie Feed (2017) And I'm sorry if I write something incorrect, this is based off my basic knowledge.


End file.
